William3 Alexandre
William Alexandre Asscastle (William3 Alexandre) is a big faggot who likes to poop. He is a prominent member of the noble family Asscastle in which he is grand-uncle no24 and child of 3 parents. https://i.gyazo.com/thumb_gif/200/_902bd6fc4da19719c27ca9c7e1b0dfdc.gif Chosstats * Current rank: Apostle - Notable for his furry killing adventures and jovial personality. * Division: Ferrum - He runs around and bounces like a booty while swinging his power sword at things and shouting at people who don't hold the line. * Parton God: Corn - Blub for the blub blob. Standard Loadouts TBC Woke up quick at about noon Just thought that I had to be in Compton soon I gotta get drunk before the day begins Before my mother starts bitchin' about my friends About to go and damn near went blind Young niggaz on the pad throwin' up gang signs I went in the house to get the clip With my Mac10 on the side of my hip I bailed outside and I pointed my weapon Just as I thought, the fools kept steppin' I jumped in the fo', hit the juice on my ride I got front and back, and side to side Then I let the alpine play I was pumpin' new shit by NWA It was "Gangster Gangster" at the top of the list Then I played my own shit it went somethin' like this Cruisin' down the street in my 6-fo' Jockin' the bitches, slappin' the hoe's I went to the park to get the scoop Knuckle-heads out there cold shootin' some hoop A car pulls up, who can it be? It's the fresh El Camino rollin' Kilo G He rolls down the window and he starts to say It's all about makin' that G.T.A. 'Cuz the boyz in the hood are alwayz hard Come talkin' that trash and we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me boy, I ain't said shit Bored as hell and I wanna get ill So I go to a place where my homeboyz chill The fellas out there tryin' to make that dollar I pulled up in the 64' Impala Greeted with a 40 and I start drinkin' And from the 8-ball, my breath start stinkin' I gotta get my girl to rock that body Before I left, I hit the Bacardi Pulled to the house get her out of the pad And the bitch said something to make me mad She said somethin' that I couldn't believe So I grabbed the stupid bitch by her nappy ass weave Started talkin' shit, wouldn't you know? I reached back like a pimp and I slapped the hoe Father stood up and he started to shout So I threw a right-cross and knocked his old ass out 'Cuz the boyz in the hood are alwayz hard Come talkin' that trash and we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me boy, I ain't saidshit Trivia -This one time at bandcamp he slept outside on a mat but he was on an ant hill and ants crawled up his butt and now he poops out ants because they made a nest in his butt. - He listens to "New Kids on the Block" and sings along with the songs. Not kidding.